Skales
"Look into my eyessss! I will control you." —Skales to Cole Skales is the general of the Hypnobrai Serpentine tribe and formerly second in command to Slithraa. When Pythor united all four of the Serpentine tribes, Skales became second in command of the entire Serpentine. When Pythor released the Great Devourer and was consumed by the beast, Skales sought to rule the entire Serpentine, until Lord Garmadon convinced them to work for him. When the Serpentine thought Garmadon mad in his quest to find the Dark Island, Skales betrayed him and became the new snake king. Like Pythor, Skales sought revenge on the people of Ninjago, so he and the Serpentine went underground to attack Ninjago from below. In the process, they stumbled upon the Stone Army tomb. The Great Devourer's leftover venom awakened the Stone Army, who escaped from the now releasing tomb, which left Skales and the Serpentine trapped underground again. Years later, it was revealed that the Serpentine made the Stone Army tomb into their new home, and Skales now has a wife named Selma and a son named Skales Jr.. History Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Skales was once a warrior of the Hypnobrai tribe of Serpentine in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. When he sees the Hypnobrai tribe's former leader Slithraa fall under the control of Lloyd Garmadon by accidentally hypnotizing himself, Skales sees it as an opportunity to take control of the Hypnobrai tribe. Eventually, Skales succeeds and takes The Golden Hypnobrai Staff from Slithraa. Skales returns when Lloyd sends the rival Serpentine tribe, the Fangpyre, to attack the Hypnobrai as revenge for betraying him. However, the Fangpyre leader, Fangtom, is actually best friends with Skales which leads to the Fangpyre allying with the Hypnobrai and betraying Lloyd. Skales returns again when the last of the Anacondrai Serpentine, Pythor P. Chumsworth, tries to unite all of the Serpentine tribes which fails. In the following episode, he and Pythor discover the Lost City of Ouroboros and once again attempt to unite all of the Serpentine tribes. Skales hands Pythor the Sacred Flute which was used to drive the Serpentine underground to Pythor during his fight with the other generals to be their leader. Since Pythor gave Skales earplugs so that he would be the only one not to hear the flute, he pretended that he could not stand the sound of the flute to make it seem as though he was not allied with Pythor, hence Pythor made him "second-in-command" of the entire Serpentine. Skales later appears constantly with Pythor during Pythor's quest to find the Four Silver Fangblades to awaken The Great Devourer and in the Serpentine's underground fortress where the Fangblades were guarded until Pythor and the Serpentine (along with Skales) boarded a Ninjago tour bus to get back to Ouroboros. Skales was soon after knocked off of the bus by the ninja Cole. After The Great Devourer was awakened, Skales was seen with his former best friend Fangtom in the graveyard where the Fangpyre were entombed and where the Serpentine hide from The Great Devourer. After The Great Devourer was defeated by the ninja, Skales was seen inside the Fangpyre tomb when he said "Someone has to lead now.", implying that he was trying to take control of the entire Serpentine. Skales was later seen in the second season of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu when he tried to convince the Serpentine to let him lead and be their king in place of the deceased Pythor P. Chumsworth. However, the Serpentine did not think that he was a good leader and went to ally with Lloyd Garmadon's father, Lord Garmadon, leaving him and the other Serpentine generals behind. Skales then decides to blackmail Garmadon into letting him lead the Serpentine by kidnapping Lloyd from the ninja. However, Sensei Wu appears which forces Skales to stop and is sent to jail. During the Ninjaball Run in the following episode, the other Serpentine generals break Skales free from jail in the tour bus that the Serpentine had used before, which is now dubbed the "Serpentine Bus". Skales later decides to race in the Nijaball Run by using the Serpentine Bus. Skales does not win the race, but rescues Lord Garmadon when he is about to be arrested by police for trying to attempting to destroy the ninja. During Lord Garmadon's quest to find the Island of Darkness, Skales believes that Garmadon has gone insane and talks the other Serpentine into betraying Garmadon. He and the other Serpentine generals eventually kick Garmadon off of the Serpentine vehicle dubbed the "Rattlecopter" and Skales is later declared the Serpentine king at Ouroboros. Skales then decides to attack the people of Ninjago as revenge for entombing the Serpentine underground by taking an underground rout to Ninjago City. Skales and the other Serpentine come to a dead end and the Constrictai tribe general, Skalidor, tells Skales that there is a picture on the wall that looks like him. The Serpentine open the wall which was in reality a door to an underground chamber. Skales and the other Serpentine discover stone statues (which are actually the Stone Army created by the entity known as The Overlord) which are awakened by venom of The Great Devourer and escape from the tomb, which leaves Skales and the rest of the Serpentine trapped in the chamber. In the 2014 season of Ninjago, it is revealed that the Serpentine have made the Stone Army tomb their home, and Skales now has a wife named Selma and a son named Skales Jr.. Fan fiction Frank's Adventure In the LEGO Minifigures Showcase story Frank's Adventure, Skales first appears approaching two aliens that were captured by Rattla and a Hypnobrai scout. Skales commands one of the aliens to look into his eyes. Later when Skales is seen playing his pipe organ, Slithraa reports to him that his daughter, Slizzer, has run off, which prompts Skales to set out a search for Slizzer. Skales eventually tracks down Slizzer and arrives at the aliens' mothership, only to find that an alien named Frank had provided Slizzer with a place to hide from Skales in the mothership. It is revealed that Skales had shunned his daughter for attempting to influence the other Hypnobrai into using their powers for good and ending their fighting with the other Serpentine tribes. Skales begins a battle with the alien leader Canius and Frank. While Skales is distracted attempting to win Slizzer back, Frank smashes Hypnobrai Staff. With the anti-venom free from the capsule in the staff, this causes Skales to disintegrate. After Skales is seemingly erased from existence, Slizzer vows to avenge his death, and she becomes the new general of the Hypnobrai tribe. Appearances Set appearances *9446 Destiny's Bounty *9444 Cole's Tread Assault Web appearances *LEGO Minifigures Showcase *Ninjago.com Notes *Skales is the only Serpentine general to appear in two LEGO sets as a Minifigure. Gallery Skales LEGO Club Ad.png|Skales' first appearance on the back of LEGO Club Magazine (Nov - Dec 2011). Slithraa and Skales Ep 1.png|Skales questioning Slithraa's raid on Jamanakai Village. Slithraa and Skales Ep 2.jpg skales (before becoming General).jpg|Skales with the Hypnobrai staff. Skales leading Hypnobrai.png|Skales leading the Hypnobrai. Skales with Rattla.png|Skales talking to Rattla. Skales fighting.png|Skales fighting Slithraa. Slithraa down.png|Skales pining Slithraa down. Skales Wallpaper.png|Skales' wallpaper from LEGO.com. Skales in Hypnobrai video.jpg|Skales in the Hypnobrai video on LEGO.com (Note: Hypnobrai has been misspelled). Skalesona.jpg|Skales on the anchor of the Destiny's Bounty. Hypnotize.png|Skales as he appears on the Hypnotize card. Skales Snake King.PNG|Skales as the "Snake King". Category:Skales' family Category:Fan fiction